


The Walking Dead Discussions

by FantasyWriter02



Series: The Walking Dead [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyWriter02/pseuds/FantasyWriter02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Book discussing all things The Walking Dead</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Noah's Death

Hey guys so I really just need to rant and spill about Noah's death.

Noah's death, in my opinion was SO unnecessary. I know it is going to make a massive impact on Glenn -so I guess it was reasonable but Noah was the only person that we got from the Grady Memorial Hospital storyline and I feel as if the writers should of had him on for a little longer or killed Nicholas off instead.

The scene was so heartbreaking and it was the first time that anyone has ever slipped away from Glenn's grasp and died, which really screws with Glenn and I wouldn't blame him. It was the most intense and up close death of the whole show and that made me really feel for Glenn in a way.

I don't know why but I feel as if Glenn and Maggie had taken Noah under their wing and Glenn had helped Noah through the few episodes that Tyler Williams was in.

The saddest thing though (Well what I think) is that Glenn is still coming to terms with it and we'll see that also in season 6 as the last episode left with him and Nicholas in the woods after Glenn had almost killed him after Nicholas had shot, thrown walkers, beat him and tortured his wound. Glenn's reaction after Noah's death was also heartbreaking and every time I watch that episode it never fails to make me cry because we can kind of feel the pain that Glenn was feeling. I reckon this was Glenn's breaking point and he isn't going to stand back and let anymore shit happen to him or the ones he cares about and for that it makes me respect and love him so much more which is basically impossible.

Let me know what you think in the comments.


	2. Glenn's "Death".

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My opinion of Glenn's "Death" scene.

[SPOILERS]  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Do you think Glenn is dead?  
In my opinion, I really don't.  
Even though I may have cried.. a lot.

I just think that it is very risky for TWD writers to kill of someone that plays a big role when it comes to his death in the comic.

Also, if they killed Glenn off, I think it may have been more appropriate if he died alone, not let his spotlight be be taken by a minor character.

To think that Noah and Glenn both died from the same person's stupidity would also be a bad way to kill off a MAJOR character.  
What do y'all think?

::UPDATE::

a) Glenn was not in the "In Memoriam" section on the Talking Dead. He wasn't a special guest on the show either.

b) The scene was shot very suspect. We only saw his face, not his entire body ripped apart. This leaves the option that it's Nicholas being devoured, not Glenn. 

c) Steven has been spotted for every single episode since 6x07. There's not going to be a flashback in every single episode, and nobody is going to hallucinate for that long. He was been seen and heard filming with Paul Monroe/Jesus. 

d) There is a gap underneath the dumpster and it was said that they were chomping on Nicholas and not Glenn, maybe he could crawl under it. 

e) Glenn has a MASSIVE role when it comes to Negan, he needs to be there. 

f) Glenn has been there since the start, he would have gone out a hero, on his own or in a really, really good way, not from some stupid person who costed his life. 

Let's all believe that he isn't dead, he CANNOT go out this way.


End file.
